


【好茶/朝耀】人生若只如初见

by ShalomTea



Series: 茶與港樂，情懷不衰 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalomTea/pseuds/ShalomTea
Summary: 半国设，神农氏王耀（中国）与森林精灵亚瑟（非英国）的漫长生命中的一段插曲。
Relationships: China & England (Hetalia), China/England (Hetalia), IggyChu - Relationship, 好茶组, 朝耀
Series: 茶與港樂，情懷不衰 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862716
Kudos: 2





	【好茶/朝耀】人生若只如初见

**Author's Note:**

> 粗体部分为歌词。

在一众国家化身眼中，王耀除去大国博弈时充满看不穿的算计的面具后，眉眼之间便没什么烟火气了，他仿佛是无情无欲的仙人，闲时沏茶读诗，任由袅袅茶香流连在衣襟袖间，生活如白开水般浅淡。

这当然不会是王耀现代生活的全貌。五千年足够王耀沉淀他的七情六欲，放开所有没有结果的执着，只专注于自己的初心，但漫长岁月并不会磨去每一刻他因人民而起的最纯粹的感情，他会因为在路边摊档吃喝得尽兴而兴奋，因为沉冤未雪正义迟到而不忿，因为人民膝盖软掉而悲哀，因为人民昂首挺胸而自豪。

失了人性，国家化身就只是机器，责任都变成命令，存在还有什么意义？

所以当王耀意识到自己偶然陷入了回忆时，他并不会责怪自己，撒腿就跑或者严阵以待，反而耐心地寻找镜子的碎片。

你相信吗？每次回忆都是新缘。

机遇巧合之下，王耀回到烈山，传说中神农氏的诞生之地。

烈山所在的厉山镇已经开发出一个故里名胜风景区，人来人往，是滴入深绿浅灰的一滴彩墨。最为人注目的莫过于是身高九五尺的炎帝神农石像，和蔼而不失庄严，手中的麦穗和他的胡须一样浓密。王耀不禁一笑，想起世人若是得知神农氏的真实容貌是如此年轻，甚至是带着一点雌雄难辨的感觉，会有多么惊讶。

世人不知道国家化身的存在，不知道他们几乎长生不老，自然不知道他们总会仗恃不死体质犯尽凡人不敢犯的险，例如美俄两国化身在上世纪的太空竞赛中冒充太空员不断做极端环境的实验，自己化名神农氏尝尽百草，抱的都是我不入地狱，谁入地狱的心态。

遥想当年，天地万物初始之际，王耀正是名副其实的少年，尚未知道不老不死这四个字有多沉重。他喜爱穿梭于森林之间，发掘各式各样的植物。「尝百草」始于一次混淆，自己采集可以食用的植物时嘴馋，误食外形相似的毒草，不过一刻便满头冷汗，仿佛有千万只白蚁在啃食自己的胃，密密麻麻的痛直叫他倒下。他难看地趴在地上，喘息的时候嘴巴沾了不少被早前下完的雨弄得黏糊糊的泥巴，后来神智不清，眯着眼睛看到自己的指甲上的紫色越来越深，随即双眼一黑昏迷过去。不知道过了多久，日光割开了王耀的眼帘，他彻底醒了，指甲的紫色也彻底褪去，只像发了一场恶梦，他才意识到自己拥有所谓的不死体质。

「要是我的族人误食毒草，他们可不会跟我一样命硬……」此时王耀的脑海划过一个野心勃勃的计划，他感到前所未有的亢奋，就像饥肠辘辘的狐狸终于等到了兔子，他终于找到一个只有自己才能实现的理想。

年少的王耀兴奋地站直身子，一头撞到旁边大树异常低矮的枝桠。他抱头叫痛，眼梢瞥到一个摔落在地的人影。王耀以为是族里偷跑出来玩的调皮鬼，正想开口教训，他却呆住了。

王耀想，他怕是一辈子都忘不了眼前的这个人。

那人完全不是他的同族，女娲在他身上毫不吝啬任何美好的色彩。金黄色的头发与眉睫，身上的衣服似是花草编织而成，材质却无比轻薄细腻，花纹也是十分独特美丽，不是自己身上厚重单调的兽皮可以比拟的。那人转头望向自己的那一刻，他看到的是不仅是高鼻深目。

是那一双眼睛，深绿浅绿交织着像是层层叠叠的叶片，阳光洒下去的时候都变成翩翩起舞的闪光，每一次眨眼仿佛是鸟儿振翅，卷起那些闪光又散落成新的风景，那抹绿色蕴含着美妙充沛的生命力。没错，他想到的是生命力。不知为何，王耀竟可以从对方的眼中窥见生命不可复刻的奥妙。

被那双眼睛注视的时候，就好像被森林的生灵静静拥抱着，令他倍感安心。

对方一开口，也像吹来了林风，不过却是意料之外的清冽。

「有趣，你这个笨蛋竟然看到我。」

王耀愣了愣，原来不是人人都可以看到他的吗？一丝窃喜掠过他的心头。

「你是谁？」王耀下意识问他，随后像是回想起什么补充道，「对不起，不小心撞到树枝让你摔倒了。」

「没事。」对方站起来拍一拍衣服，身上泥巴随即消失不见。面对王耀的问题，他漫不经心地笑着回应，「你先猜猜看？」

「呃，山神？」反正可以肯定他不是一般人，王耀心想，他的存在就像是奇迹。

「一看都知道我没那么老，小笨蛋。」对方笑意加深，「我不过是活了三千年的森林精灵，灵力远远不及神明。」

「本来不想答你这个蠢问题，反正我们只是萍水相逢，你很快会忘掉我。」他望向王耀的眼神变得有些意味不明，「但是你竟然毒不死，看来亦非凡人。」

「你是这片森林唯一的变数，是一个有趣的观察对象。所以，」精灵手腕一转便便有一朵沉睡的白花绽放在他的指间（后来王耀知道那是他在中国别处摘来的木兰花），他将其转送在王耀手中，「我们可以互相认识一下。你叫什么名字？」

「王耀。你呢？」

「我没有给自己取名字，」精灵微微一笑，「你只要心里想起我，我就会出现。」

王耀开始实行他尝百草的计划，他首先告知了精灵。他用兽皮制成两个袋子，插上两朵不同的花以作识别，每天一路走一路试，精灵就一直相伴身边，看着他痛得死来活去也面不改色，按精灵的说法，那是王耀为了实践理想必须要承受的苦难，加上森林精灵亦有自己的原则，基本上不会干涉林中生命的任何事，即使森林因而消失。

当时的王耀还会小声埋怨精灵的冷漠，现在的王耀会表示理解，国家化身也不是如此么？

做最心焦的旁观者，比谁都更能体会无能为力的滋味。

偏偏又要保持从容，不容许泄露多余的感情。

除了尝百草，王耀与精灵也有私人交流，知道森林精灵并不只有身边的那一位，而是一族人从世间森林的生命循环中获得源源不绝的灵力，与森林生死相依。他们生来的职责就是维护森林生态秩序，保证其生生不息。他们的鼻是高挺的松，金色的头发是吸饱了阳光的结果，深邃的眼睛藏了无尽的萤火虫。精灵见多识广，每次聊天都会带给王耀惊喜，使他越发惋惜于日落。

时光荏苒，王耀早已习惯了中毒，恢复的速度也越来越快，他反而期待起作死的时刻，因为他观察到精灵面具的松动。后来精灵指出自己可以变出水晶肚，让王耀看得见自己的内脏如何受到毒草的侵害，方便他的研究。但是王耀婉拒了，口头上说着不想精灵为自己破例，其实是不想他察觉到自己莫名加快的心跳，在对方接近的时候。

现在回想，这大概是最初的心动吧。

回忆至此，王耀不禁恍神。

少年时期的自己，不懂权谋更不懂感情，只是耻于承认自己先沉沦了，同时深怕自己自作多情，却又舍不得斩断情愫一了百了。

一拖就拖了足足十年。

直至自己不老不死的祕密终于藏不住了。族人夸张的敬畏目光如形随影，自教授他们农耕后情况更甚，大有神化自己的风气。王耀知道，他是时候要安排自己的「死亡」，以免惹来更大的麻烦。

尝百草的理想本应永不终止，但王耀决定先划上一个句号。他询问精灵何为至毒，他淡淡看了他一眼，很明显已经洞悉他的意图。精灵给了王耀一条长了淡黄色小花的绿藤，告诉他这是断肠草，具有剧毒，足够他昏迷两三天。他会替他隔绝呼吸与心跳，除去体温，入土为安之后再挖出来解毒。

断肠之痛果真难过。王耀彷彿回到第一次尝毒时的狼狈不堪，不同的是他最后一幕看到的是，金发绿眼的精灵竟眼底盈波。

他跟他说，再会。

王耀猛地睁开眼睛，方才他感受到一股暖流从自己的唇瓣渡入，贯穿全身，巡查着四肢百骸，温柔地载走痛苦，最后原路撒走。视线渐渐聚焦，却看不到所期待的他。

他只留给他舌尖一叶小舟，暖流盛载这抹最后的绿色，它却只载满了苦涩和寂寞。

王耀情不自禁摸上唇瓣，慢慢接受了这个迟早降临的事实。

他嚼碎了茶叶嚥下去，意外地尝到回甘。

少年会心一笑，原来这才是精灵最后的礼物。

不知不觉就五千岁了，都可以跟他比老了。王耀无奈地摇摇头，人是物非，他早就忘掉自己了吧。

他抬头望向神农石像，不知不觉它也历尽十年风雪。但他的肩膀依然坚实，栖息着日出日落。

**雪未能溶掉你 雨未能停顿你深沉**

**看夕阳红像血 你为何情愿接近**

**我未能忘掉你 我未能忘掉你——**

王耀呷着茶，杯底落桌，溅起叮噹一声响。他不经意地抬眸，随后惊讶地微微睁大眼睛。

**一个人。**

END


End file.
